


A Little Chat

by FOUNTAINGARDENS



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dysphoria, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, This is mostly platonic but yeahhhhhhhhhhh, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOUNTAINGARDENS/pseuds/FOUNTAINGARDENS
Summary: A sleepy Saihara has a comforting chat with Kiibo late at night.





	A Little Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, and welcome to my twist.
> 
> This is my very first fic so uh...I dunno what else I should exactly say, but I really hope you can enjoy reading this fic, as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!

Saihara was used to not being able to sleep. But, that surely didn’t mean he liked staying awake extremely late at night, especially since he was having an evening filled with intrusive thoughts about himself, of all things. The boy didn’t give up immediately on the opportunity to sleep, so he rolled around his bed a couple more times to get more comfortable while trying to think of anything else, but nothing seemed to work.

 

Still in bed, Saihara tried finding a way to ease his feelings. He didn’t have many options left at this hour, not only were some places closed off to all students, but everyone was asleep by now. This left the semi-tired Saihara confused on what to do for quite a while, but in the end, he settled on going out and find something to do out there that would hopefully distract him _. _ Slowly, the boy got up from his bed and started getting ready to head out. 

 

There were some struggles as Saihara tried dressing himself up, such as almost falling down all by himself from a misstep, and wearing his shirt inside out, but he managed and got out of his dorm room. While he was able to present himself still somewhat nicely, Saihara never checked how he actually looked in the mirror, but that didn’t matter to him at the moment.

 

Without making any noise, Saihara stepped out of the dormitory and was now officially in the courtyard.

 

_ Now what..?  _ thought Saihara to himself.

 

He got this far, but he didn't plan further than this, so the boy was now stuck in front of the dormitory’s entrance like a statue, but one that looked kind of dead inside.

 

“Hm? Saihara-kun!” 

 

Someone’s voice echoed, but Saihara didn't hear it, he was still in his world thinking to himself about a plan B. Confused, the other figure started walking towards the boy, until they were standing directly in front of him. 

 

“Eh..?” 

 

Saihara was definitely caught off guard from someone suddenly showing up, but while he still managed to get out a surprised noise, it wasn't really...that loud or full of life like it usually was. He was definitely tired, but after a couple of seconds of analyzing who even he was going to talk to, Saihara finally attempted to talk to his robot classmate.

 

“Ah, Kiibo-kun it’s you uh...good evening.”

 

“Hm, you finally noticed me.” said the robot. “You're not trying to ignore me, just because I'm a robot, right?”

 

Saihara took a couple more seconds than usual to reply, due to him taking longer to process a “good” answer, in hopes of not offending his classmate.

 

“Uh...no.” That was truly the most profound answer he could think at this moment.

 

Even if Saihara’s response might have sounded dumb to others, it wasn't the case for Kiibo; as long as they understood the core message behind it, it was more than enough for them. In reply to Saihara’s reaction, Kiibo put their hands on their hips in their usual fashion and started talking.

 

“That's good to hear! After all, I want everyone, including you, to see me as equal, even if  _ I'm  _ a robot, technically.” Kiibo shortly paused, and relaxed their body. “In any case, you look extremely tired. Due to the fact you're here at this hour, I'm assuming you couldn't sleep, right?”

 

_ Yes _ . To that, all Saihara did was nod at the other one. Kiibo easily understood and, once again, continued on.

 

“So I was right...Well, it  _ is _ quite visible from your dark circles and your unkempt hair…” He paused and looked closer to the other one, with a slightly concerned look. “And yet, you're dressed like usual...do you ever change your outfits?” 

 

Once again, Saihara was caught off guard, but this time mostly from being asked such an odd question.

 

“Wh--no…?! No...I was wearing some pajamas, but I couldn't sleep, and so...well--”

 

The boy was interrupted by the robot’s hand tapping his shoulder. “Please wait, Saihara-kun. How about we sit down? That would definitely be more comfortable for both of us, if you still wished to talk.”

 

Saihara gladly took Kiibo’s offer, and simply nodded to accept their request. Kiibo followed suit, and triumphantly led Saihara to sit down on the benches that were under the pink wisterias.

 

As they both sat down, Saihara couldn't help but space out immediately and stare up the flowers hanging above both of them.

 

“So...what were you saying back then?”

 

Kiibo broke the silence shortly after they were both seated. Saihara looked at Kiibo, but quickly looked back straight on to avoid the robot’s eye contact.

 

“Back then…? Ah--wait, uh…” Saihara quickly tried to compose himself after being brought back to reality. “Uh...I don’t know what exactly I was going to say back  _ then _ but... yeah, I couldn’t sleep, so I’m out here now talking to you, I suppose.”

 

Saihara couldn’t help but be amazed from how Kiibo hadn't yet asked how he was feeling, Saihara was pretty sure he didn’t look fine, but he guessed that they hadn't asked yet due to Kiibo’s inability to read the mood frequently.

 

“I see…sadly, since I don’t sleep myself, I cannot really ‘relate’ to your situation.” Kiibo stopped and his expression changed to a slightly sadder one. “And because of that, I’m not sure how exactly I can help you with falling asleep or anything like that, so I apologize in advance.”

 

Just the mere fact that Kiibo was in some way worried about Saihara when they didn’t need to for something as silly as not being able to sleep, really hit Saihara, and at that moment he felt...warm.

 

“I-It’s ok, really... but wait--so you never sleep? Doesn’t that... bother you?” Saihara started fiddling with his hands. “...For example, don’t you start thinking too much about uh...  _ things? _ ”

 

Silence filled the courtyard. Suddenly time stopped, and Saihara realized only then what he asked, and came to immediately regret asking such a weird question, especially to a robot who was also his friend. But he couldn’t do much now, the “damage” was already done.

 

“Yes. I do not sleep, indeed. Even when I am charging, I am still conscious,” replied Kiibo. “And, I suppose I do think a lot, after all I  _ am _ constantly awake. Not only that, but I also have that inner voice that ‘talks’ to me sometimes too... but neither necessarily bother me, really.”

 

_ Lucky… _ thought Saihara to himself.  _ I wish these thoughts of mine didn’t bother me… _

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Saihara-kun, why... did you want to hear my opinion on this…?” 

 

_ Ah, here it comes… _

 

_ “ _ Are you perhaps disturbed by your own thoughts?”

 

Right as Kiibo asked that, they looked straight to Saihara. In that moment, it felt as if time stopped for him again. While he tried not to show it, he was panicking, and he really wasn’t sure what to say without sounding too confusing to the other one, and to himself as well.

 

“E-Ehhh...eh....uh…” was all Saihara could say at that moment. After looking silently back at Kiibo, the boy quickly broke eye contact with the robot by looking down to his hands, which he was still fiddling with. “I-I guess you could say that...I just started thinking uh--about myself a lot and got...overwhelmed.”

 

_ Why am I telling them this…?! _

 

After Saihara confessed (only a part of) his current messy feelings, the courtyard was once again quiet. Saihara was too scared to look at Kiibo’s face, but after a couple minutes that felt like hours, the boy was desperate to know what was the robot’s reaction to what he just told them.

 

“Is that so…”

 

There was another long pause. Saihara was still looking down. Just from Kiibo’s voice, the boy couldn’t really tell what they were thinking about, at this moment.

 

“Saihara-kun, while I don’t completely understand what you are going through right now, I am here to listen to you, all night, and other times too.”

 

Slowly, Saihara raised his head to look at Kiibo, and he was surprised from Kiibo’s expression. The robot had a small, yet heart-warming smile, one that felt welcoming to Saihara, which made him feel much more at ease.

 

“...I uh--really appreciate hearing you say that to me...it means a lot, Kiibo-kun. Really.”

 

Kiibo nodded. “Of course! There’s no need to thank me. Perhaps, I could also learn something new by hearing you talk… so we would both benefit from doing this! Of course, you should do this only if you really want to, Saihara-kun.”

 

“A-Ah...uh, yeah, I understand. Thank you again…” Saihara paused, and stopped fiddling with his hands. He was feeling more comfortable now. “I’m pretty... tired to really go over in detail, but let’s just say, I was wondering whenever or not everyone... truly sees me as a ‘man’ when I... yeah.”

 

What Saihara was talking about made himself nervous, just having Kiibo next to him made him feel much calmer.

 

“I bet that made no sense, I’m sorry,” said Saihara as he dropped his head slightly, but still tried keeping eye contact with the other. “Wait...actually, do  _ you _ ever think about this... uh... stuff--ah but... you’re a--”

 

“I never thought about this before,” Kiibo interrupted. “Since I was built, I was never assigned a sex, and from then on, I never really thought it was necessary for me to ponder about that, I suppose. Now I cannot help but think about this myself... hmm.”

 

Saihara was not really surprised to hear that. That made sense to him with how robots usually worked (?), but Kiibo still managed to leave the boy somewhat amazed just from learning what Kiibo thought about this whole topic and them being fairly interested in it.

 

“I see... well, since this is new to you... if you feel comfortable with uh--who you are, then you shouldn’t think any further..?” Saihara said “Even if you... hm... don’t know what you see yourself as... or simply don’t care overall, that’s fine…”

 

“Hmm... is that so… I guess in that case, I will be more than fine regarding this, so there is no need for you to make any changes in how you see me or what you call me by. But, I will do some research on this matter during my free time, nonetheless,” Kiibo replied, and made noises as they were processing all the information they just learned. “While I am fine, what about you? Are you comfortable with who  _ you _ are, Saihara-kun?”

 

Saihara went back to panicking as soon as he was asked such a simple, yet complicated question. The boy looked down to the ground, to avoid Kiibo’s gaze, for a short moment as he tried to explain his feelings.

 

“That’s... hard to say. I mean... I see myself as a boy... I  _ am _ a boy for sure, but for some reasons, I still wonder some days... if people really see me like I see myself as... so that sometimes... really throws me off... just like tonight.”

 

When Saihara was done explaining his feelings the best he could with his extreme sleepiness still present, he looked back to Kiibo, who now had a concerned look on their face.

 

“That... doesn’t sound good in any way, I’m sorry you feel like this sometimes.” The robot paused shortly, but soon after, they changed to show a warm smile to Saihara. “But, in my own opinion, I see you as a boy and I always have, so I hope these words can make you feel better in some way, right now.”

 

After hearing that, Saihara really didn’t know what else to do. Out of all people the he knew in the school, he decided (at the last minute) to talk to a sexless robot who never thought about themself in that way, and yet they were able to single-heartedly make Saihara feel so much better compared to when he was still in his bedroom, all alone with his thoughts.

 

Both Saihara and Kiibo were different from each other, but in a single conversation, they were able to connect with each other more, even with all their odd differences.

 

“Thank you... very much, Kiibo-kun,” was all Saihara managed to say, but it was enough for Kiibo to understand.

 

After all that talking, the two looked at each other for quite a long while. Kiibo must have not understood how odd that was, because Saihara easily got embarrassed from being stared at this long, and looked above at the starry sky to avoid any further eye contact. Kiibo, confused, did the same and looked up at the sky, nonetheless. It was really pretty, and relaxing to look at.

 

After a couple minutes, Kiibo felt a rush of nervousness as they realized what was suddenly resting on their shoulder. It was Saihara, who was now sleeping soundly.

 

While Kiibo wanted to help their friend by bringing him back to his dorm room, to sleep much more comfortably on his bed, Kiibo decided to stay where they both were sitting.

 

The robot didn’t want this moment to end, just yet. Even if Kiibo felt a bit nervous, they were very happy.

 

* * *

 

After a couple more minutes of staring at the sky and flowers nearby, Kiibo carefully picked up Saihara, and carried him back to his dorm room in a bridal carry fashion. At first, the robot had some struggles opening the door to Saihara’s room due to having both of their hands unavailable to use, but in the end, they managed to get the door opened.

 

While all of the dorm rooms were identical to each other, Kiibo was truly surprised and somewhat nervous being inside Saihara’s room specifically. The robot decided to not worry too much about those feelings, since they were here simply to drop off Saihara to sleep better on his bed.

 

After locating the bed, Kiibo prudently laid Saihara down, who was still sleeping. Due to the current situation, for this time, Saihara had to sleep with his current outfit, that was definitely not pajamas.

 

Nonetheless, Kiibo grabbed the blanket that was pushed onto a corner of the bed, and spread it over Saihara, so that he could stay warm.

 

With all that done, Kiibo let out a small sigh of relief, got out of Saihara’s dorm room, and headed to theirs. While the robot couldn’t sleep like Saihara was now, he still laid down on their bed imitating their friend, and waited patiently for the daily 7AM announcement video. Until then, Kiibo kept thinking about the time they spent this evening with Saihara, and smiled to themself.


End file.
